Reyna's Side
by Iheartbd's
Summary: 'What does it matter when your best and only friend is missing' A collection of stories/letters about Reyna's coping with the loss of Jason.
1. Prolouge: Loss

**Disclaimer- I only own what doesn't appear in Riordan's book. If you don't know what this does/doesn't apply to, you should not be in this fandom.**

**I always thought that it was interesting that there were no FanFictions about how Reyna coped without Jason. This is a collection of diary entries/notes/letters/stories about how Reyna copes (or doesn't) without Jason.**

January 15

He went missing yesterday. We didn't panic at first. After all, he is known to take the occasional walk around camp grounds and New Rome. But when he was late for dinner, I became scared. He had been gone for 3 hours; what if something had gone wrong? What if he was kidnapped? He's never late for dinner. Octavian said that he probably forgot the time, but I didn't believe him. I knew he out there somewhere needing my help. I tried to leave dinner to look for him, but Octavian stopped me. He said my first duty was to Rome, and I suppose he was right, but what does it matter when your best and only friend is missing? After dinner, I was able to get a search party ready, and they looked for hours. But it was no use. Whoever took him had a several hour head start on us. It was as if he had disappeared off the face of the Earth. There was nothing they could do. He's gone. Jason is gone.

**Cassandra's POV, 1 week later**

I had never seen her, our fearless leader, break down so completely. Never. She was so solid, a perfect person to turn to when things seemed hopeless. But there she was, lying on her bed and bawling her eyes out. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was wrong with her.

She turned; apparently I wasn't as quiet as I thought I was. "Cassandra," she said, her voice low and dangerous. She got up and blocked the door.

"Reyna," I said, mimicking her tone perfectly. She sighed and allowed me to sit beside her, but she staunched the flow of tears. I thought she would tell me off for coming to see her, but she didn't. I guess with Jason gone there was no one else for her to turn to. I had been her friend for years, the only one to get off C.C's island alive besides her and her sister.

Reyna looked down at her lap. "I'm not fit to be praetor," she whispered.

"What?" I asked. "Of course you are! In a few days we'll find Jason and put an end to all of this," I said, but my heart wasn't into it.

"No, I'm not," Reyna insisted. "It's only been a week and I'm already an emotional wreak. What will happen in a month when we still haven't found him? I'll be useless."

My heart plummeted. I'd had those exact thoughts, but if Reyna was thinking them… This was bad. "It'll get better," I promised. "This is just like a bad break up. You'll move on, and soon everything will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Reyna asked.

"Yes," I said as firmly as possible. She started crying again, so I took her in my arms and comforted her. I got up to leave, but before I could make it to the door, I had an idea. "You know Reyna… Often the problem with these situations is that there is no closure. You torture yourself over all the little things you should have said and now can't. Anyway… You should write him letters. Talk to him as if he were right next to you. It's a start, at least." I closed the door and headed out into the night, hoping Reyna would use my suggestion.

**So? Like it? Hate it? Flames welcome, just be sure to add criticism I can use to make my writing better. Next chapter will be longer, this is just the prologue. Review! First Reviewer's get a shout out and a virtual cookie jar!**


	2. Chapter 1: Denial

**Thanks for reviewing! Wow, this is a big fandom… The Artemis Fowl one you would stay on the first page of stories for several days… But people review faster too. Ok, so I know the last chapter was short, but it was supposed to be a prologue sort of thing, this one will be longer. Also, some stuff may seem repeated, but it is in different views to show what Reyna thinks of herself vs. what other people think of her.**

January 23

It's been about a week since he went missing, and I still can't face life. Cassandra had been trying to coax me out of my room for days. But I only allow her to come in because she understands. She lost her mother on C.C's island, whereas Octavian has no idea. Everyone says they understand, but they don't really. The thought of associating myself with them makes me sick, so I don't bother. Their false condolences barely mask the pity underneath. I can't bring myself to eat or sleep. I'm slowly deteriorating, but it's not enough. Soon, exhaustion and hunger won't be enough to make me forget who I am. It won't be enough to make me forget what I've lost. Dr. Marcelo gave me a pill to help me with my so called 'depression' but I don't take it. It dulls the pain of losing him, and now that he's gone, the pain is all that's left to remind people that he existed. That he ever walked the Earth. My world is constricted. All I allow in it is Argentum, Aurum, Cassandra and the pain. And it's ever so slowly driving me insane.

Reyna

January 24

Doctor's Note

Reyna has been worrying me. I can tell she hasn't been eating or sleeping, and she won't talk to anybody unless it is absolutely necessary. It has gotten to the point where she is neglecting her duties as praetor. The anti-depressant I gave her does not seem to be working, or she isn't taking it. It hurts me to say this, but I believe that it would be best for the camp and for her to be taken from the position of praetor, at least until she is well again.

Dr. Marcelo

January 25

We looked for hours. She had disappeared after dinner, and hadn't been seen since. I didn't want to spy on her, but she was to be kept under strict watch, Octavian's orders. He didn't want her hurting herself. I finally found her in the one place we never thought to look; Berkley Hills. They used to meet up there every Friday, until he left. We thought it would hold to many memories, but maybe that was what she wanted. To remember him. I came closer, thinking I would give her a comforting word or too, but stopped when I could hear her mutterings.

"He'll be here soon, he always is…" This went on and on, an unbroken cycle.

"Reyna?" I asked tentatively. She looked up at me, a somewhat crazed look in her eyes.

"Are you looking for Jason?" she asked in a tone uncharacteristically bright. For Reyna, that is. "He'll be here soon, he must just gotten held up." She laughed breathily, but then frowned. "He's very late tonight… But he'll come, he always does." I stepped forward, realizing that she wasn't in her right mind.

"Reyna? Are you ok?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Am I ok? Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I'm waiting for Jason." She frowned again, creating a fold between her eyes. "Have you seen him?"

"Reyna," I said carefully, "Jason has been missing for days now." Reyna let all of her air out in one gasp, curled up and began to rock back and forth, going faster and faster.

"I miss him so much," she said, and I realized she had regained a scrap of her sanity.

"We all do Reyna. We all do."

January 26

I am worried about Reyna. I wish for her to elect another praetor. She has been attempting to do the work of two, which would be hard for anybody. But, in her delicate state of mind… well, she won't last long at all. I have, of course, been helping her; in fact, I am doing most of Jason's old work, and a large chunk of her duties. It is for this reason that I would like her to elect another praetor to help her carry the load, namely me. I do not mind helping her, not at all, but is it a bad thing that I would like credit? If I am doing Jason's job, should I not get his position? Reyna, however, still believes that he will come back. She will not allow anyone to disturb his room, and she won't even harbor the thought that he ran away himself. I understand that she is emotionally unstable, and I am trying to keep that in mind when working with her, but this cannot go on for long. She must face the fact that Jason is not coming back. I am very worried for her; if she does not get better she may lose her position, and where would we be then?

Octavian, Auger of Camp Jupiter

January 27

Jason,

Why did you leave? Octavian says you ran away from the pressure of your job, but I don't believe him. If that were the case, you wouldn't have left me like this. You would have told me and then asked me to come with you. So why did you leave? Why don't you come back? Did I mean so little to you that you could leave and not look back? Do you remember me at all? I remember you, and it's killing me. I feel like I'm crumbling inside. You were the glue that held me together. Without you, I'm falling apart, and the pieces are too numerous for me to pick up and put back together alone. You were there for me when I needed to let out my feelings, when I needed someone to comfort me. You were my other half, and now that you're gone, I'm empty.

Reyna

January 28

"I am proud to announce that Reyna will be receiving the New Rome award, the highest honor to be bestowed upon a demigod since 350 BC!" Octavian held up the award, pinning it onto Reyna's shirt. He beckoned for her to come and speak, but she stared at him blankly. Octavian looked at her strangely, but then shrugged. "It looks like our hero does not want to speak today, again." The audience laughed. Reyna had received 3 awards in the past week. She was becoming reckless, fighting everything in her way without regard for her physical safety, and it showed. In the past week, she had hundreds of new scars crisscrossing all over her body. She was a formidable opponent, channeling all of her frustrations over Jason's disappearance into her sword swings. Not only did she have that, but, as she seemed to think she had nothing to live for, she wouldn't back down from a fight, no mattered how impossible it might seem. She wanted to die, and every time she picked a fight and lived, she became more and more convinced of her invincibility.

Reyna got off the stage in the middle of Octavian's acceptance speech, running towards her rooms. The crowd had become too oppressive for her, and she needed to get away. She grabbed her sword and ran to the Little Tiber, crossing over and into the Oakland hills, looking to pick a fight. She sat down on the crest of a hill, letting her scent attract monsters by the tens. Soon, her sword was flashing, cutting down her enemies one after another. A maniacal cry escaped her lips, and for the moment she could forget that she was missing Jason, forget how messed up her life had become and just be alive. This was her time. This was where she was meant to be.

January 29

I don't know exactly when I started noticing. People turned a blind eye or chalked it up to her new recklessness. But I noticed. The scars on her arms were too straight and thin to be the marks of Drakon claws. I confronted her about it yesterday, but it was like talking to a wall. She stared at me blankly for a few minutes while I was talking to her, and then cut me off mid-sentence, walking away. That night I went to visit her. I found her on her floor, lying in pools of her own blood which seemed to originate from her arms. I ran to her side, but when I tried to help her up she slashed out blindly with a knife stained with her own blood.

"Reyna, calm down! It's just me," I said, pinning her arms to her sides. "Stop moving, you're losing more blood," I told her, helping her into a sitting position. Blood was now gushing from her arms; if it wasn't stopped not, it would be too late.

"Cassandra," she said weakly, pushing me away. "Listen. I can't go on like this. Every day without him gets worse and worse… I'm not fit to be praetor. Cassandra, you're the only one still alive that I would entrust this position to. Please… If I die, don't let Octavian take over." I stood in shock.

"Reyna, don't think like that! We need you. I need you. Reyna, just promise to me that you will never do this again. If there is anything bothering you, anything at all, come to me. I don't care whether it is day or night." My voice got quieter. "Reyna, you can't break down like this. If you do, Octavian has already won. You know how persuasive he is; he'll be praetor before the day is over." Reyna nodded, light returning to her eyes. "Just… Keep a brave face for everyone else. Things will get better, it just takes time. And for the time being, you have to be strong. Now, I think it's time to treat your arm wounds." She gave me her arms and I cleaned, treated and bandaged the limbs.

"Don't," she said, clearing her throat. "Don't tell anyone what happened. Octavian would use it against me and… I just couldn't face them."

"Of course I won't, as long as you don't cut yourself. If you continue, I'll just have to tell someone," I replied. "So what's the story this time? Venti?" She nodded and shoved me towards the door, collapsing on her bed.

**Yay! Ok, so I know parts of this were cheesy, I'm just not that good at writing this kind of stuff… Thanks to my reviewers! And now for some free advertising space! Check out my other stories on Artemis Fowl. Oh, and you may notice a trend in the chapter names. Whoever can figure it out first gets a mention!**


	3. Chapter 2: Anger

**Sorry for the crazy frustrated review (of my own story), but FanFiction wouldn't upload my second chapter and it drove me up the wall.**

January 30

Doctor's Note

Reyna's condition seems to be deteriorating. Since her back slide at the Berkley hills, she has transitioned from isolation to unpredictable anger. It is recommended that everyone stay away from her, and that we just let her emotions run their course. Again, I feel it would be beneficial to all of us for Reyna to temporarily vacate her position.

Dr. Marcelo

January 31

"OCTAVIAN!"

"IT'S TRUE!"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HIM! **NOTHING!**"

"REYNA! CONTROLL YOURSELF!"

Octavian and Reyna were standing on opposite sides of the council table, their faces red and breathing hard. The rest of the people crowded around the table were absolutely silent.

"You, Octavian, are an idiot." Reyna's voice was low and dangerous, anger barely masked. Any normal person would have run and hid, but Octavian stood with his arms crossed, a slightly amused smile on his face. "You DARE come in here and tell me to elect another praetor to REPLACE Jason? Oh, yes, and at the same time there are no more search parties because 'if he hasn't already died he would have come back, and if he doesn't want to come back we should LET HIM BE!'" Her voice was now back at its original volume. "You say you know what I'm feeling. You don't. You've never even lost a MEAL, let alone a FRIEND! Oh, that's right, you can't, YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!"

The whole table sucked in a breath. Octavian sat in silence for a full minute, regaining his dignity while Reyna stared at him, breathing heavily. Finally, he said, "I, unlike you, know the meaning of the phrase 'self-control'. Now, I know you and Jason may have had a romantic relationship, but that's no reason to…"

"**SMACK!" **Octavian's head snapped back as Reyna's hand struck his cheek. "He was my friend," Reyna growled. She stalked off to her room, pausing only to yell, "Meeting adjourned," over her shoulder.

February 1

I have realized that isolating myself from other people is not helping to find Jason. In fact, it is hurting those efforts. In my absence, Octavian had discontinued all search efforts, saying there is no use in them, and they are 'wasting resources'. He has poisoned the minds of the legion against me, and yesterday I snapped. He was talking about how Jason was a great hero, but he wasn't coming back and we should have a funeral and give him the respect and honor that we give all of the dead. I suppose he will use my anger against me and say that I am no longer stable, and while that is probably true, I can control myself. Except when I'm around Octavian. It is so hard seeing all of what Jason has done and knowing that people have written him off, as if he were a neighbor that they only had seen once, and not the wonderful person he was. The wonderful person he is.

Reyna

February 2

As soon as I approached the door, I knew that something was wrong. There were muffled banging sounds and screaming and cursing, which finally led to the sounds of soft crying. I walked into the room, unsure of what to do.

"GET OUT!" she screeched as soon as she saw me. She tried to block my view of the mess, but it was too late.

"Reyna," I breathed, "What have you done?" The whole room was a wreak. Shattered glass was strewn across the floor, chairs and desks were overturned, clothes had been ripped out of their bureau and tossed about the room. But the worst part was the papers. Reyna's filing system was her pride and joy. Every paper was saved and filed, completely neat and organized. The filing cabinet had been overturned, spilling every paper out onto the floor. The mess would take days to clean up. I went down to sit next to her.

"Cassandra, he'll use this against me, won't he. This is so large… I can't hide this from him like I hid my scars," she said. Of course she would. This job was her first priority, which would make her news even harder. But with Reyna in this state, it might not be safe to tell her… But she had to. She owed it to Reyna, the sane one, that is.

"Actually… he already is," I said. She stared at me blankly. "He's already using your behavior against you. There is a council meeting going on right now to decide what to do with you…" She was out the door before I could finish talking.

"Reyna, wait! You're not in your right mind, you'll make it worse!" I cried, desperately trying to make her understand.

"They will NOT have a meeting about me WITHOUT ME!" Reyna hissed, and stalked off towards New Rome.

February 3

Jason,

I am on probation. That basically means that I will stay in the praetor cabin and have the same privileges, but I will not have any of the usual duties that accompany them. Octavian wanted me to renounce the position entirely, but I have enough people on my side to keep the position. I would have probably gotten off entirely, seeing as that Octavian has been slapped by me several times in the past, and my isolation was not harming anybody. But I just HAD to but into that meeting and start screeching at Octavian. He used it as an 'example of my erratic behavior', and then he found out about the mess in my room. That was the last straw. He said my anger could be harmful to other people, that I wasn't safe. The problem is that I don't think I'm safe to be around either. What happens when you can't trust yourself? Octavian just makes me mad, and without you to keep me in check, I go crazy. It also isn't a good thing that you left me without a single word. I'm moving into your room while mine is being fixed. When I first stepped into it, I realized just how much I missed you. I'm not even too proud to admit that I cried like a baby for over an hour. I just haven't gotten over you yet.

Reyna

February 4

_Flashback, January 14_

_I had to do it tonight. It had been so long and neither of us knew exactly where we stood, and I wanted to fix it. I knew it had been long enough that I wouldn't be rejected; we'd even kissed before, even if it was just a quick peck for luck. But you meant so much to me, and I knew I meant the same too you. At least, I hoped I did._

_I planned to do it at dinner. There would be no one else at the praetor's table. It would be the perfect time to ask you. _

_I had it all laid out; the exact words and tone I would use to ask you. I hoped I would come off as sounding flirtatious, but not overly interested or 'stalkerish'. In my dreams, you would say yes, and then lean in for a long romantic kiss._

_Then, you didn't show up for dinner. And you weren't in your cabins, or anywhere on camp grounds. I was worried for you, all hopes of asking you out gone. I was focused entirely on finding you. But truly, I was heartbroken. What would have happened? What would have happened if one boy hadn't gone missing? If one girl had the nerve to ask earlier?_

February 5

Jason

Last night I dreamt about the night you went missing. It was such a simple question that I wanted to ask you. A simple answer. And yet it still means so much to me, that I will never get a yes or a no.

Tonight was the night of the dance I was going to ask you to. I went to it; Cassandra made me. She said I had to socialize more. Had she known what this dance meant to me, she wouldn't have made me go. But she did, and now I wonder what would have happened if you had come with me. We would have slow danced, even to the fast songs. I would be caught up in your eyes, and the night would have been perfect. But you didn't, and it wasn't.

It seems so silly to me, when I think about it rationally. All that is keeping me hung up on you is a single question. One that, if you had said no to, would have broken my heart, but it would have still been easier to fix than mine is right now. I'm supposed to talk to you as if you were right next to me, so here it goes. Jason, will you go to the dance with me?

Reyna

**Yeah! I hope to update this every day. It's only going to be 3 more chapters and an epilogue, so I may just forsake some of my other stories for a while and finish this. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 3: Bargaining

**Yeah, I'm back with another chapter! Yep, Greeks-Drool Romans-Rule was right; the names are for the 5 stages of depression. YAY!**

April 3

_Flashback; January 8_

"_I am sorry to announce that Reyna will be taking a short leave of absence to sort out her emotions. She will be back as soon as possible. Her duties as praetor will be distributed among the people…" Octavian's voice droned on and on._

_The crowd was silent, acknowledging Octavian's words with a nod. They were battle hardened veterans, and knew that many cracked under the pressure, but they never thought Reyna would. The Reyna they knew was a fearless leader… because of Jason._

_Reyna watched the proceedings from an overhanging hill, tears streaming down her cheeks. Cassandra caught her eye and pushed through the crowds of people, but Reyna was already gone._

April 4

I could see Camp Jupiter in the distance, a few minutes walk away. The closer I got, the more confused I was. Did I really want to go back? I had loved the time spent alone, and it had helped me figure out some important things. But I had to stop running away from my fears, and face what was coming. If I didn't, Jason would never speak to me again, even in the Underworld.

I reached the banks of the Little Tiber, and stepped in, letting the water cleanse me of the layer of dirt I had aquired. I had made the right decision. Even if the people there didn't care, Camp Jupiter was my home. Is my home.

I let my nose lead me to the lunch room where they were serving what smelled like fried chicken. Camp Jupiter isn't known for their food, but I hadn't had a hot meal in weeks and it smelled delicious.

In hindsight, I suppose I should have arrived a bit more… discreetly. When I stepped into the lunchroom, all conversation ceased. Everyone's eyes were trained on me. I guess I must have been a sight; wild, untamed hair, ripped clothes and dirtied skin. I had even lost a few pounds. Octavian made a noise that was a mix between a squeal and a scream, and then promptly fell over. It would have been funny had everyone not been so serious.

"REYNA!" Cassandra forced he way to the front and held my arms as if she were afraid I would run away.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said, looking pointedly at my arms and grining. She snorted but made no move to release my arms.

"Where have you been? Did you realize you've been gone for almost 2 MONTHS?" she yelled, causing some of the people to snicker. Two months? I figured I'd been gone for several weeks, but not two months! She pulled me off to the side, and I promised the fried chicken I would see it again soon.

Cassandra led me back to my room and sat me down on my bed. "Explain." She said pointedly.

"Err… Can I take a shower or something?" I asked.

"Of course," she said and then blushed. "I'll, uhh, get you some chicken."

"That would be great," I said, and then went into the bathroom. Half an hour and 5 chicken legs later, we were sitting in my room, and she was ready to start asking questions.

"Why did you do it?" she asked, catching me off guard. Why did I do it? I had no idea. Unless…

"Well, I did it for myself, but… I think I was also looking for Jason." She looked at me and opened her mouth, about to cut in. "No, no," I said hurriedly. "I knew I wouldn't actually find him, especially not in the state of California. I just needed to find him in me, and have some alone time to figure things out. I needed… I needed Jason."

"Do you know what happened here at camp?" Cassandra asked, her voice cold. "The same thing that happened with Jason. You're being selfish Reyna. We sent out search parties and Octavian made speeches and all the while we were falling apart inside. You mean a lot to this camp. More than you know. Think about that." Cassandra turned on her heel and walked out the door, leaving me sitting stunned in my room.

April 5

"I would like to ask for forgiveness from the council. I regret my actions, and I feel that I am ready to take the post of praetor again. I have changed for the better." Reyna stood in front of the council, holding her breath.

"All in favor?" asked Octavian. 9 hands went up. All but Octavian's. "Very well," Octavian said, but it was clear that he was miffed. "I bestow the honor of praetor upon you again. Use it well." The praetor badge was pinned to my uniform, and I left to my room after thanking the council. Things were right again.

April 6

Jason,

I'm sorry. I acted wrongly and have shamed your memory. I only hope that you can find it in your heart and forgive me. The scary thing was, when I had my outbursts, I wasn't even thinking about you. I was thinking about myself, and I realize now that that was wrong. This isn't about me, it's about you.

Even after reaching this conclusion, I am still haunted with the thoughts of what if. What if I had asked you out beforehand? Would I have been there to help stop whoever kidnapped you? What if I had realized Octavian had stopped the search efforts? Would they have found you? What if I would have looked for you as soon as I realized you were missing?

All that I can think of is what I should have done. I blame myself for that, and for leaving the people of New Rome when they needed me. I just can't let it go.

Reyna

April 7

I can't believe that the council voted Reyna as praetor again! They are blind fools; she left before, and she may leave again, this time in a position where people actually need her. The council believes in second chances though, and I cannot argue with them. I just think that this will be the biggest mistake of their lives. I was so close to becoming praetor, but that brat Reyna came at just the wrong time. Now, I must start my plans all over. I must get revenge.

Octavian, Auger for Camp Jupiter

**So! Review! Tell me the date of your favorite 'segment', I'll try to write more like it. Just 2 more chapters and an epilogue! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4: Depression

**Ok, FanFiction won't let me see my reviews from the previous chapter until I upload the next one, so if you have questions that I don't answer, sorry. Yeah, Reyna might not have actualy left, but she kind of had to be gone for a couple months, it's kind of impotant... and Roman's might not believe in 2nd chances, but again, she had to be praetor... you'll see ;)**

April 22

Cassandra and some of the others have shown me that I can't have helped Jason, and after that realization, I have started to let him go. Unfortunately, I can't take back what I have done to the people of Rome. After hurting them so badly, I can't face them. The weight of my own actions are slowing me down, preventing me from interacting with people. To make up for my gross misconduct, I have thrown myself into my work, but even still I fell as though I can never make it up to them. I have no social life, but I also have no extra time to worry about Jason. He is the one who I feel I have let down the most. I haven't even let them give Jason a funeral yet. On the day I find him, I will have a lot of apologizing to do. Cassandra is, as always, worried about me. She doesn't think that working all the time is healthy, but working until 3 and getting up at 5 keeps me alive. I need the exhaustion to remind myself that he really is gone and my life isn't a dream. It is better than cutting myself, so Cassandra relents, but she does not approve. It is better for me to work myself to death than commit bodily harm, and the legion is being more productive than ever.

Reyna

April 23

Reyna has 'improved' but she is a completely different person. Many people don't notice as she was always very closed off… but not like this. She always went to someone when she had a problem; her sister, Jason, me. But now she won't let any emotion be shown. It is as if she is afraid that if she does, Jason's loss is going to catch up to her again and she will be plunged back into depression.

Nobody cares that she is a different person because she is not harmful to anyone and she is working. They have even stopped medicating her. She is strict, hardworking, unsocial and uncaring. She has lost so much she is cutting herself off from the world. They might be okay with that, but I'm not. This isn't the Reyna I know. This isn't the Reyna I want. And I will find the old her.

April 24

I can't believe this! Reyna gets voted back as praetor ruining my chances. Now, on top of this, she is working so hard there is no way they would demote her, even if she were Greek! But, I will wait for an opportunity. No one is perfect. I will find out something about her so bad that no one in their right mind would even go near her. Or, better yet, I will make something up. I can be quite patient. Someday, I will be praetor. She'd better watch out.

Octavian, Auger of Camp Jupiter.

April 25

I woke up completely disoriented with a wolf muzzle in front of my face. I didn't panic; I knew what to do in these situations. Wait. What did I know? My name was Perseus Jackson, I was a demigod, and… a face. Grey eyes, blond hair… I knew her name was Annabeth, and… she was my girlfriend? Huh. Unfortunately, that was all I knew about myself. I didn't know who my family was, how I'd gotten here, where here even was.

After assessing the situation, I decided to focus on the more immediate threat, as the wolf was still perched on top of me. I squirmed, trying to unseat it, but stopped when the wolf growled at me.

"_Lady Lupa? What would you have me do with him?"_ I gasped. The voice had been clear as if stated out loud, but was sure it was in my mind. It was… the wolf?

"_Well, get off of him for one," _said another voice, this one unmistakably feminine. The wolf took one last look at me and then sprang off. Strangely it didn't hurt, and when I looked down at where there should have been puncture marks the skin was flawless.

"_Curse of Achilles. How interesting." _Another large wolf entered the clearing, presumably Lupa. _"What is your name, young demigod?"_ she asked, her voice resonating with power.

"Percy," I said, my voice almost failing me.

"_Ah, Perseus Jackson. We have been waiting for you. Welcome to the Wolf House, I am Lupa."_

April 26

_Flashback, spring 2005_

_The camp was huge. Hylla, my older sister, held my hand and pulled me along._

"_Now, Reyna, stay right here. I would hate to lose you while I talk to the leaders about staying here." I nodded and dropped her hand, sitting down on the steps leading to the large building and observing my surroundings. Everywhere was a flurry of action; weapon making, training, drills. My eyes landed on a boy who was staring at me out of a window across the road. He looked about 9, the same age as me. When he saw that I had caught him staring he blushed and ducked away from the window, but then opened the door and walked towards me._

"_Hi," he said, "I'm Jason. This is my home, Camp Jupiter. I became a full member of the legion last year!" he said proudly, showing me the strange tattoos on his wrists. "Are you going to join the legion?" he asked hopefully. Just then Hylla barged out the doors, making me jump._

"_No! I will NOT!" she yelled. "Come on Reyna, we're leaving." She held out her hand_

"_No," I said boldly, stepping away from her. This camp already felt like my home even if I'd only been here a few minutes. _

"_What?" she asked. "Reyna, this is no time to play games."_

"_I want to stay here," I said, taking another step away from Hylla._

"_You wouldn't last five minutes on your own," she said sneering. "Now get over here. We're leaving!" She walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders._

"_Excuse me, but you can't do that. It's her choice if she wants to stay," said Jason. Hylla just growled._

"_And whose to stop me?" she asked._

"_I am," he said, half drawing his gladius. _

"_Fine," Hylla hissed. "Take it all. I DON'T CARE ANY MORE!" she said, storming off._

"_Welcome to Camp Jupiter," Jason said, grinning. _

April 27

"Fine!" Reyna said, throwing her hands in the air. "Have a funeral for him! But I'll be out actively LOOKING FOR HIM!" Then, suddenly, all bravado gone, she collapsed on her seat and began to sob. This was the first emotion she had shown in months, and all of the council members looked up in surprise. Cassandra walked over and hugged Reyna, whispering into her ear until she calmed down.

"I just miss him so much," she whispered, burying her head in Cassandra's shoulders.

"We all do," Cassandra said, "but it's time to give him the respect he deserves. It's time to give him a funeral." Reyna sniffled and nodded.

"I know," she said, "but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Excuse me," she said, and then left.

April 28

Jason,

They're going to give you a funeral. They would have had it long ago but I didn't let them. It wasn't out of disrespect, but I was hoping we could find you. I'm glad, though, now people will be able to give you the respect that you deserve. You will be remembered by all of us, but most of all by me.

Cassandra hopes I will get some closure from this; apparently I'm not the same as I used to be, but I won't be able to let you go until I get an answer to my questions. This funeral will just solidify the fact that I never will get those answers.

I changed when I met you, and I changed when you left. Now there's no going back.

Reyna

**Hoped you liked it! Why is Percy in this chapter? Well, I wanted him to be, and he will probably be kind of introduced next chapter. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5: Acceptance

**OH EM GE! MOA FIRST CHAPPIE ON YOU TUBE! YAHHH! (I AM SO HYPER CUZ I ATE 2 BROWNIES AND I'M ADHD! **YAHH**!) BLABLABLABLA!**

August 1

Doctor's Note

Reyna has made significant improvement. She is back to her old self, and I see no reason that we should treat her differently. She has overcome the loss of Jason, and I commend her for it.

Dr. Marcello

August 2

I am much better. I still feel pain for the loss of Jason, but I can overcome it. He was a great hero and friend to all of us, and we all mourned in our own separate ways. My friends do not blame me for my leave of absence, and they do understand, unlike what I thought. I have let Jason go.

Reyna

August 3

_Flashback May 3_

_I led the procession of people past New Rome and the Field of Mars to the top of a small hill just west of the Aqueduct. Every member of the legion was there in full dress uniform, marching at attention. I stopped at the crest of the hill and let the two helm bearers pass me. Each legionnaire was buried with their armor, and if the body wasn't found a single Roman helmet was buried instead. Jason's had disappeared along with him, so a new one had been forged of imperial gold._

_The helm was lowered into a small hole. Octavian stood at the edge, reading from a tablet with the typical Roman burial rites inscribed on it. He looked at me. _

"_Reyna, do you have anything to add?" he asked. I shook my head. There was nothing I could say that these people that they didn't already know and I didn't think I could get a word out if I tried. "He will be remembered as a hero," Octavian murmured, looking down. He filled the hole with dirt and placed a granite headstone down on the newly disturbed earth. Octavian wiped his eyes and headed down the hill._

_Everyone followed Octavian after kneeling and paying their respects. I was the last person remaining; I had decided to say goodbye to Jason on my own. I knelt and traced the stone with my fingers._

"_You were the best friend I could have hoped for. I will always remember you. I… I love you Jason," I said, and left to join my fellow legionnaires at dinner._

August 4

I elbowed Reyna in the ribs, trying to get her attention. This happened a lot since Jason's funeral; she was mostly back to her old self, but more insecure and prone to the occasional loss of concentration. Often, if no one was around to notice and wake her up, she would stare into the distance for hours as if trying to find something.

"You were saying," I said when she looked at me blankly.

"Ah, yes, I'm sorry," she said and continued her debate on the need of the Pomerian Line. I sighed. It had gotten worse recently. She was better, but still not… all there. Octavian had started his pitches on becoming praetor again, and if she didn't wake up soon, nothing would be there to stop him.

August 5

He stood in front of me wearing an orange t-shirt and shorts. His hair and skin were covered with dirt; he was absolutely filthy. Even still, he looked so much like Jason it hurt. It was small things; his crooked half smile, mischievous eyes, even the way he carried himself reminded me of Jason. He was much more mature than the last time I had seen him, but I could still tell who he was. I regarded him coldly.

"So, a son of Neptune, who comes to us with the blessing of Juno."

"Look," he said, "My memory's a little fuzzy. Um, it's _gone_, actually. Do I know you?"

_Yes, _I wanted to tell him, _you destroyed my home._ I knew, however, that I couldn't. Something told me that Juno wouldn't have wanted that.

Instead I said, "I am Reyna, praetor of the Twelfth Legion. And… no, I don't know you." He looked at me as if he could tell I was lying, but he didn't peruse it. Maybe he knew that I would crush him into the ground if he tried.

"Hazel," I said, "bring him inside. I want to question him at the _principia. _Then we'll send him to Octavian. We must consult the auguries before we decide what to do with him."

"What do you mean 'decide what to do with' me?"

My fingers wrapped around my dagger; I didn't like his tone. It was insolent, for one, but it was so like Jason's. It brought up memories of him that I'd tried so hard to suppress. "Before we accept anyone into camp, we must interrogate them and read the auguries. Juno said your fate is in our hands. We have to know whether the goddess has brought us a new recruit… Or, if she's brought us an enemy to kill." I turned and spun on my heels, hoping he hadn't seen the tears pooling in the corners of my eyes. Maybe I wasn't over Jason as much as I thought I was.

August 6

Finally! I have something to use against Reyna. She has brought a _graecus_ into camp! She, of course, doesn't know his true roots, but I have seen it in the stuffing! He will fail on this ridiculous mission, and I will be able to blame Reyna! It will be so easy to pretend she knew all along. The council will want to blame somebody, and if I just point them in the right direction… It will be as easy as stealing candy from a baby! The council is so gullible; I will become praetor, and Reyna will be so discredited that she will never again rise to power! Now, all I have to do is wait for the Greek to fail on his mission. Even the 5th cohort will want to believe me; if a Greek fails, it is not their fault and their cohort will not be the laughingstock of Rome this time. All I need is patience, which I have tons of.

Octavian, Auger of Camp Jupiter

August 7

I could see her sitting on the hill casting a shadow across the moon. I couldn't sleep; even though I had a feeling that I had done something similar to this before, who wouldn't be scared on the night before a quest now considered a suicide mission? But why would she be up?

I strode up the hill and sat by her side. She made no movement that showed she even acknowledged me, but stiffened as my arm brushed hers. After a moment or two of silence, she began talking.

"This is the hill that he was buried on," she whispered.

"Who?" I asked her, genuinely curious.

"Jason," she replied. "I still miss him."

"Well, I don't know for sure, for obvious reasons," I said, "but I have the feeling that I've lost someone before too. Unfortunately, I can't tell you what to do to stop missing them, but from what I remember from the world, I would say that you never do stop missing them. If you did, all that's left of them would be gone."

She nodded. "You know, that's probably the best advice I've ever gotten. The problem is, he left without answering a question that is very important to me, and I can't let go of him because of that."

I nodded, though I didn't really understand. "What was the question?" I asked her.

She hesitated for a moment and then said, "I wanted to know if he would go out with me," she said, ducking her head. "I suppose it's kind of stupid, but it really matters to me."

I looked at her, not sure what to say. A few minutes passed, and I realized that she probably wanted to be alone. Typical me; I had no idea what other people were feeling.

I got up to leave, but before I did I turned around and said, "I don't know this Jason guy, but I'm pretty sure he would have said yes, knowing what I know about you." I was glad the darkness hid my blushing cheeks. Unable to endure the awkward silence any longer, I walked down the hill and into my room in the 5th cohort's barracks.

**Well, this chapter was a bit short. Oh well. This is the last chapter, but there will be an epilogue to kind of tie together some lose ends. Yes, the last section was in Percy's point of view. Yes, the timeline for this is skewed by a few months. Oh well. REVIEW!**


	7. Epilouge: Moving On

**Ok, this is short, but it is also an epilogue. It will (kind of) cover the Jason/Reyna reunion and the whole Octavian thing. Yay! Also, read the AN at the bottom, it's kind of important.**

August 14

It was strange seeing him again. When he stepped off the ship, it was as if I was seeing him again for the first time; his blond hair and piercing sky blue eyes. I was afraid, at first, that he wouldn't recognize me at all. It would have been horrible if he hadn't remembered our friendship at all. But, apparently he had remembered like Percy, and enveloped me in a bear hug as soon as he departed the ship. He was so familiar, but I didn't feel the same for him as I had before. I had changed and so had he. So, when a girl came off the ship and moved forward to take his hand, I was fine. I had gotten over Jason Grace. Even if he wouldn't now, I knew how he would have answered my question before. And that was enough. That was all I needed.

August 15

Things have been going considerably well, seeing as that we were in the middle of a war. The Greeks and Romans were getting along well enough with Percy and Jason to guide them. Not to mention the fact that now that Jason's back, Reyna is too. She is happier; working, but allowing other people to be a part of her life. Jason had this effect on her before, but now it was as if it had been multiplied. My one worry was the girl that had come back with Jason; Piper. The old Reyna would have not been so allowing of this; she would have had a rivalry with that poor girl until the end of time. But now, after Jason's disappearance, Reyna had learned to work without him. She really _had _changed; something I didn't realize until I truly compared the new and old her. They harbored a strong friendship, but nothing more. And they were both content with that. I couldn't be happier.

August 16

Ugg! Even after a millennia of rivalry, the graecus and Romans are working together! And to top it off, that Percy boy had the nerve to complete his quest and bring back the legion's eagle! They nominated him as praetor! They knew he was Greek, but they still nominated him. OVER ME! I am starting to think that they believe I am not necessary to the camp. Well, I'll prove them wrong. I just will refuse to read the auguries. They will see how important I am then, and will have to submit to my demands!

Octavian, (former) Auger to Camp Jupiter

**I HATED writing this chapter (I ship Jeyna), but I felt it was necessary to the plot… I'm not writing a sequel, but I had a request to do an Annabeth's Side… Would any of you read that? Put your answer in a review… If enough people want me to, I will do it… Thanks for being awesome dedicated reviewers! Here's a dedication to the people who reviewed at least twice-**

**Katie Gardner**

**Greeks Drool - Romans Rule**

**Xxpercyjackson-luver12xX5**

**Harry Artemis Jackson**

**bookworm909**

**And for my one time reviewers-**

**Reyna4eva**

**CurrentlyNotLoggedIn**

**If I didn't put you up their or I put you in the wrong category, PM me and I will fix it… Bye for now!**


End file.
